


Play What’s Not There

by Phlebas



Series: Tumblr Flash Fic [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas
Summary: Madara vs Tobirama. Cello vs violin. Fight!
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Tumblr Flash Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204541
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Don’t Put Boundaries on Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itachiscatears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiscatears/gifts), [femfetale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femfetale/gifts), [AwfulLoneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwfulLoneliness/gifts).



> Written with permission for [this prompt](https://itachiscatears.tumblr.com/post/645218844042035200/hear-me-out-cellist-madara-now-one-step) on Tumblr by itachiscatears:
> 
> _Cellist Madara. Now one step further: metal cellist Madara. He's got the hair, the attitude and his gunbai even sort of looks like a cello._
> 
> The title is from a quote by Miles Davis, “Don't play what's there, play what's not there.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna has a problem. Hashirama helps. (Sort of.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from a quote by Vanessa Carlton, “I don’t put boundaries on myself when I sit at the piano.”

Madara is a genius with the cello and you’ll never convince Izuna otherwise.

Some of his earliest memories are of snuggling into bed for nap time and being lulled to sleep by Madara diligently practising scales in the next room. Madara’s entrance into the conservatory on a scholarship had been a blessing for the whole family, and has certainly allowed Madara to pursue his passion in a way that he wouldn’t have been able to otherwise.

At the same time, the conservatory is where Madara met Hashirama.

Who is an idiot.

And you’ll never convince Izuna to change his mind on that either.

Why his brother has taken up with the most over dramatic, musically talentless person to ever walk the earth is beyond him.

Hashirama must be fantastic in bed. It’s the only explanation.

And now Hashirama has convinced both Madara and Tobirama to have a ‘music competition’. To stand on a stage together and perform, not for the audience, but for each other. To start with a piece of music that they both know and challenge the other to improvise on it, improve on it, _outdo each other_. In public.

Why.

It leaves Izuna in a quandary.

Madara is his brother! There’s no question that Izuna should cheer for him.

As the same time, Tobirama is his boyfriend. Those hands which coax beautiful melodies from the strings of a violin, are equally adept at playing Izuna’s body. The fingers that touch the neck of the violin are the same ones that he loves to have inside him as he moans for more.

If he doesn’t cheer for Tobirama, there will be _pouting_.

Worst of all, watching Tobirama play is the most erotic thing that he’s ever seen anyone do with their clothes on. He’ll get hard, in public, while his boyfriend and _brother_ are performing.

What the fuck is his life.

And, despite facing exactly the same problem, Hashirama is completely unsympathetic.

“Come on! Don’t look like that! This is supposed to be fun!”

Izuna squirms out from under Hashirama’s arm, wrapped around his neck in what is supposed to be a hug but is, in reality, far more akin to a chokehold, and smooths down his hair. “Shut up. How can you be so calm about this? That’s going to be your brother up there! And your boyfriend! One of them is going to be mad at you, no matter who you support!”

Hashirama winks at him. “But I have a secret weapon! I made a banner!”

Izuna raises a mocking eyebrow, making sure that his expression is as unimpressed as possible. “A banner.”

“Yeah!” Hashirama unrolls it dramatically, and it spills open, unfolding across the floor in a swoop of fabric.

Izuna stares. He blinks. He reads it twice, just to make sure that his eyes aren’t deceiving him.

“Does this thing really say ‘Madara and Tobirama Forever’? In embroidery with _multicoloured sequins_?”

Hashirama beams. “Yes! I really want them to be friends!”

Tobirama. Grumpy, technically precise, cheat at improvisation by composing ahead of time, Tobirama. Being friends with Madara. Passionate, emotional, plays the cello with his entire body, and improvises at the drop of a hat, Madara.

Izuna bends down a picks up the other end of the banner, rubbing it between his fingers thoughtfully.

What the hell.

“Okay. I’m in. I’ll hold the other end.”

At this this way, he’ll have both their attention and only have to share it with Hashirama who hardly counts.

That’s a fair trade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara plays the cello. Tobirama plays the violin. Hashirama is a fashion student. He sews beautifully and loves colour. Tobirama says he has no taste. Hashirama says that Tobirama’s taste in clothing is boring and is always trying to liven him up by adding more items to his wardrobe. Izuna studies dance.
> 
> In my head, Madara’s music sounds like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uT3SBzmDxGk).


	2. Music be the Food of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter, of course, comes from the famous quote by William Shakespeare, “If music be the food of love, play on.”
> 
> For AwfulLoneliness who suggested that Hashirama made the terrible banner first and then used it to unite Madara and Tobirama in annoyance with him, and gave me one perfect line.
> 
> Thank you, you're amazing!

Madara and Tobirama: *sitting apart from everyone else, complaining about Hashirama*

Hashirama: *eating a parfait and grinning to himself*

Izuna: *draping himself over Madara's back* Pay attention to meeee....

Madara: *pushing Izuna away* Hush, the grownups are talking.

Izuna: *kisses Tobirama on the cheek* Okay, I'll go be lonely with Hashirama...

Tobirama: *blushes, grabs Izuna's hand* No. I'm sorry, I was ignoring you. Sit with me, please.

Izuna: *sits at Tobirama's feet* Pet me?

Tobirama: *starts stroking his hair*

Izuna: *melts*

Madara: ... Okay, you guys are being gross. I'm gonna go make out with Hashirama.

Tobirama: *makes a face*

Izuna: *chirping* Have fun!

* * *

Half an hour later...

Manages of the cafe: Sirs, please stop. This is a family establishment.

Hashirama: Okay!

Madara: *tries to catch his breath*

Hashirama: *attempts to slide under the table*

Waiter: *patiently* Sirs, please, people can still see you. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Hashirama: *cheerfully* That's okay! I wanted to bring him home and fuck him anyway!

Madara: *face on fire*

Tobirama: *face palm* Anija...

Izuna: *wide eyed blinking* Wow. We can never come _here_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> On a completely different note, you can poke me on [discord](https://discord.gg/JWZckgxBwf) or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/phlebasphoenician).


End file.
